What's up with Denki
by Hydrotrail
Summary: Something's up with Denki.


Ochaco Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Toru Hagakure, and Kyoko Jirou were hanging out at a local park talking about girl things  
"Oh come on, that's the worst you've done on a test" Toru said to Momo about the fact that her worst score was a 97.2  
"Yeah that's not bad at all" Mina added  
"Well my parents certainly would disagree" Momo responded as Kyoko bumped into someone causing their drink to spill  
"Oh gosh I'm so sorry" the person said  
"No I wasn't looking where I was going" Kyoko responded looking up to see their classmate Denki Kaminari  
"What are you doing here Kaminari?" Momo asked as Denki tried to find something to help Jirou clean off her shirt  
"Oh… nothing much...uh... m..m..me, Sero, and Kirishima were just going to... shoot some hoops" Denki said awkwardly dropping his cup and imitating shooting a basketball  
"Ok?" Ochaco said  
"Hey that sounds fun maybe some of us could give it a try" Toru said as her she jumped  
"Uh.. you know I don't think that's a good idea because… um… Sero gets nervous around girls" Denki said  
"That makes no sense am I not a girl?" Mina asked but Denki was already gone  
"That was weird" Tsui said  
"Yeah" the other's agreed.

* * *

The girls were at the mall after leaving the park for some general shopping they hadn't really found anything they wanted but still had a few bags worth of stuff  
"Is anyone else still weirded out by what happened with Kaminari?" Kyoko asked as she looked at some music store  
"Well it was strange" Momo recalled  
"Yeah but it's Kaminari weird is his default" Mina added  
"Well I guess that does make sense" Kyoko said as they kept walking in a bit of an awkward silence until they all kinda zoned out, this remained until Mina out of nowhere yelled  
"Hey Kaminari" as she waved to a familiar figure in a music store  
"Oh hey funny seeing you again today" Denki said as he closed the distance  
"What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked  
"Oh just browsing" Denki answered seemingly trying to not make eye contact with her  
"Well so are we if you want we could help you search the store" Ochaco suggested  
"Actually… I have to… go" Denki said turning around and leaving  
"Where?" Ochaco asked  
"You know… somewhere" Denki answered as he quickened his pace  
"That's not an answer" Tsuyu said but Denki didn't ask  
"Ok now that was weird for him" Mina said.

* * *

Momo Yaoyorozu sat at her desk looking over her test score a perfect 100 as usual, she looked over her classmates all having mixed reactions  
"Hey Yaoyorozu?" a voice said from behind her she turned around to see Denki Kaminari  
"Yes Kaminari what is it?" Momo responded  
"I was won...wondering if I could come by your dorm for a study session?" Denki asked  
"Of course I don't see why not" Momo answered  
"Good see you Saturday evening" Denki said  
"Hey now that you mention it I could use the help to" Toru Hagakure said butting into the conversation  
"Sure why not" Momo said  
"Hey can I come to?" Kyoko asked  
"Oh you know what now that I think about it I can study with Bakugo and Kirishima instead" Denki said as he went to join Katsuki Bakugo, and Ejirou Kirishima  
"Um ok" Hagakure waved after him.

* * *

Denki Kaminari the classroom to see Shoto Todoroki and no one else  
"What are you doing here?" Denki asked  
"Finishing some extra credit work" Shoto responded  
"Uh hey can I ask you something?" Denki asked  
"Yes what is it?" Shoto answered  
"So don't tell anyone this but I have a crush on Jirou and…" Denki began before the girls ran in  
"Ok it's time to explain yourself" Ochaco said  
"Yeah why have you been dogging us all week?" Mina asked  
"He has a crush on one of you" Shoto said as he returned to his book  
"Come on man I said not to tell" Denki said  
"And I agreed not to say who you had a crush on" Shoto responded  
"Alright, So who?" Kyoko asked  
"Uh…..well….it's" Denki began  
"Is it Yaoyorozu with sophisticated personality, Uraraka with her heart of gold, Tsui with how cute she is, Mina cause of how well you know her" Hagakure said  
"I hope it's not me cause I'm with Ojiro" she added  
"Well it's um it's" Denki began as every girl looked in suspense for the answer  
"It's Jirou" Denki blurted out as he placed his head in his hands all the girls said something about how that was gross, cute, or made sense as they left but Jirou stayed  
"Um Kaminari" she said  
"Yeah I know you think I'm an idiot and totally immature but I'm just crazy about you and…" Denki began explaining himself  
"Listen Kaminari do you wanna grab a coffee or something" Kyoko said stabbing him with one of her earphone jacks  
"Ow...Uh Yeah I would really like that" Denki said as began to blush.  
"Ok how about Sunday" Kyoko said  
"Yeah it's a date" Denki responded as she left.


End file.
